


A puppy and a beast

by electricheart



Series: ten prompts per otp [2]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>10 prompts per otp- crack</p>
    </blockquote>





	A puppy and a beast

**Author's Note:**

> 10 prompts per otp- crack

"I'm older than you," Yuuma repeated once more, watching Midorikawa's wide eyes.

"Nah," the other said, waving his hand in denial.

"I am though."

"No way, you're tiny- like a little kid!"

"Says the little kid himself."

"Hey!"


End file.
